Lost Time Memory
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: *one-shot* ¿que paso con Shintarou luego de la muerte de su querida amiga Ayano? aqui se muestra dos caminos: uno en donde logra afrontar la realidad, y otro donde decide vivir solamente en su recuerdo. Los dos tienen el mismo final, pero diferentes consecuencias. ¿que fue lo que paso durante la pequeña conversacion entre Ayano y Shintarou en el kagerou Daze?.


_**LOST TIME MEMORY**_

**aquí les traigo una pequeña interpretación de Lost time memory, si ya sé que es obvio, pero no me juzguen , espero que les guste y sin más disfruten este pequeño one-shot **

_Ruta 1:_

A pesar de que muchos años pasaron, todavía no puedo olvidar ese día, pero cada vez que lo hago tengo una molesta sensación en mi pecho, por eso he preferido estar solo. Apuesto a que si me vieras estarías enojada conmigo ¿cierto?

Ese día el sol estaba sobre nosotros mientras caminábamos sobre una calle empinada, se suponía que deberíamos volver a casa, pero a pesar de que tú deberías estudiar, preferías estar conmigo. Nunca entendí la razón

-deberías irte- te dije algo molesto

-no te vayas- suplicaste y tomaste mi mano

-sí que eres molesta- susurre fastidiado mientras caminaba hacia adelante, pude notar la decepción en tu mirada, pero decidí no mirar atrás. "¿estos son tus sentimientos?" creo que te escuche susurrar. Era un idiota, no mejor dicho lo sigo siendo, porque nunca pensé que ese día sería la última vez que nos veríamos…

Habían pasado dos años exactamente, lo único interesante que había pasado desde entonces es que un "virus" se metió a mi computadora, se hacía llamar "Ene", era muy molesta y siempre le gustaba burlarse de mí. Lo que pensé que serían años de estar encerrado en mi cuarto sin hacer casi nada productivo (a pesar de mi gran inteligencia). Cambio un día, cuando por culpa de Ene tuve que salir por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo. Cualquiera pensaría que no sería nada interesante, pero, termine conociendo al Mekakushi Dan, el grupo en el cual se había metido mi hermana menor: Momo. Sin hacer muy larga la historia, Ene y yo nos unimos también, bueno en realidad me obligaron ya que me dieron mucha información, después conocí a Konoha y a Hibiya, el primero es un tipo algo extraño, pero buena persona, al parecer Ene lo conoce pero él no la recuerda a ella, y el segundo es un niño, quien al parecer perdió a un ser querido, algo en común que tienen todos ellos es un poder especial en la mirada.

Me encontraba de camino a la base del Mekakushi Dan, maldije por lo bajo ya que se hacía tarde, a pesar de que hace tan solo unos meses estaría en una rutina, ahora sé que no puedo hacer nada así que disfruto la vida, incluso yo me sorprendo de poder pensar así.

-si el verano cumple los sueños, entonces desearía volver al tiempo en que tu vivías- pensé pero sé que es imposible. Entro a la base y veo a Kido, Kano y a Seto de primero, los saludo a todos y luego noto que más atrás están Mary, Hibiya y Momo; al menos la primera ya no es tan tímida como antes, algo que todos agradecemos, saludo a Konoha chocando nuestro puños, y Ene como siempre se muestra entusiasmada. Estaba algo distraído mirando mi celular, pero sé que a pesar de que suene loco, vi tu silueta, diciéndome "juguemos". Tal vez todavía no he podido olvidarte en realidad.

_Ruta XX_

-si estas encerrado, nunca tendrás a nadie- me dijiste algo seria y preocupada, pero decidí ignorarte, nunca nadie entenderá

-deberías dejar de pretender sentir toda esa tristeza- te oí susurrar desde mi computadora. Todos los días era una misma rutina, solo me mantenía vivo tu recuerdo, me recosté en mi cama, tratando de no olvidar tu calidez y tu gran sonrisa.

Desperté y note que estábamos en el salón, tú como siempre estabas junto a mí, sonriéndome con amabilidad, me aferre a ese triste pasado, otra vez. Aunque a veces deseaba jamás despertar.

-¿ni siquiera puedes ver el mañana?- me regañaste, esta vez me levante

-estoy bien con eso- susurre, decidí manchar mis manos para que por fin, estar en completa oscuridad. Y si lo hice por fin me quite un peso de encima al borrarte completamente de mi vida, Ene.

A los minutos grite de frustración, deseaba que el sol me llevara consigo, y me llevara para poder estar de nuevo junto a ti. Aunque sé que lo tendré que hacer yo mismo, tome las tijeras que estaban en mi escritorio y decidí abandonar todo lo que me ataba a este mundo.

_Ruta 1:_

Todos quedábamos impresionados al ver como aprecia kuroha, la parte oscura de Konoha, tenía esos ojos dorados, llenos de maldad, lo vi tomar una pistola y apuntar a su cabeza, actué por impulso e idiotez, empujando al chico, dejando a todos sorprendidos y a la vez aterrados, el disparo fue dirigido a mí…

_Ruta XX:_

Al despertar me encontré en un vació salón, no entiendo muy la razón, se supone que debería estar muerto ¿cierto?, te vi ahí al lado de la ventana, tu colorida sonrisa seguía sin cambiar, así que desesperado trate de alcanzarte

-morí lo siento- dices, no entiendo porque decías algo tan triste

-¿debería decir "adiós"?- decías, pude sentir que te sentías preocupada me mirabas con una sonrisa algo triste

-no me abandones- grite, corriendo hacia a ti, lo único que vi fue como tu desaparecías al instante

-lo siento, Shintaro- oí tú voz que se desvaneció al instante

_Ruta 1:_

Me encontraba en el salón, por alguna razón no había nadie más, pero no pude evitar sorprenderme un poco al verte, al lado de la ventana, tu sonrisa no había cambiado en lo absoluto, me acerque lentamente a ti

-¿podrás seguir adelante?- preguntaste, ahora mismo pude sentir como miraba a ese viejo yo, aquel que un día estuvo desesperado por verte otra vez, ahora simplemente acepto las cosas

-ya no tienes por qué preocuparte, estaré bien, idiota- respondí con una sonrisa de lado, parecías sorprendida al principio, pero luego sonreíste satisfecha

-la felicidad es algo muy curioso ¿cierto?- comenzaste a decir, mientras el viento soplaba

-espero que ames el mañana- susurraste esto último mientras envolvías tu típica bufanda a mi cuello, y después desaparecías

-adiós y gracias, Ayano- susurre esto último, acomodando la bufanda roja en mi cuello, a pesar de que no estuvieras más en mi vida, te debía mucho, debo aceptarlo, fuiste alguien muy importante en mi vida, eras la única que soportaba mi apatía y aun así me sonreías, eras muy idiota pero a la vez amable; toque mis mejillas notando como las lágrimas caían sin querer.

_Kagerou Daze:_

Una mujer de pelo color negro azabache ondulado, el cual era recogido por un listón rojo, se encontraba mirando la escena del joven chico

-hiciste un buen trabajo Ayano- susurro la mujer, la chica sonrió tristemente

-bueno es que Shintaro necesitaba un empujón, aunque a veces me siento algo mal por el- susurro esto ultimo

-este lugar fue creado para vivir eternamente con tus seres queridos, pero me sorprendió que hayas decidido darle ese poder- menciono la mujer

-ya sabes que mi habilidad es "conectar con la mirada" ese es mi trabajo- contesto ella

-¿deseas volver?- pregunto Azami a lo que Ayano la mira con sorpresa….

_**FIN?**_

**¿Qué les pareció? me motive a hacer este one-shot por el simple hecho de lo que Ayano le pudo haber dicho a Shintaro en la cancion, pero bueno leyendo las novelas, me he enterado de algo muy interesante, como habrán notado Kido estaba con su hermana el día que murió, Kano con su madre, Seto con un amigo y Momo con su padre, pero a ellos nunca los encontraron, así que mi teoría es que tal vez ellos estén dentro del Kagerou Daze…. Si sé que es algo que no es lo mejor del mundo, pero por lo que he leído en las novelas, Ayano obtuvo el poder de los ojos, pero de todos modos murió, así que ella posiblemente también este en el interminable mundo de Azami, bueno ya los deje de entretener así que **

**Sayonara Minna-san…. Por favor dejen un hermoso review para apoyar a esta pobre escritora (que es muy mala por cierto) **


End file.
